themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen are four knights that defend the Gates of Hell, the doorway to the Death Dimension. They came into power after Egrigori were banished at the conclusion of the Battle of the Swawns. The Four Horsemen were comissioned by Elder Gods Luke and Kami but later taken over by Rotoru when Luke was kidnapped and Kami was killed by Z'Niel and Noe during the Black Circle massacre. With Black Circle's leaders, Brit and Ppelono, died during The Great God War, they took control but the Four Horsemen were unable to stop the Black Circle from crumbling after the massacre caused by Sirberius Reono and Yesed. Like many of the Fallen Order Bingo Book targets, Dan created the targets for "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)". It wasn't until one of Dmitri's entries in "Bingo Book: Sephiroth" that more insight was given on the Horsemen, mainly Mikael. Horsemen Aximili the Horseman of Death Aximili is one the Four Horsemen. Unlike the other Horsemen, he cannot be the first to start a fight, as shown when he tricks Sirberius Reono into engaging battle with him. He prefers strategy over brute strength. He is the first to mention a "plan" though it is unknown what that really is. He has the ability of necromancy and to undo events in time; this may explain where Sir Sirbue, the Nobody of Sirberius who was killed by the Unnamed Member, came from. However, Aximili ends up defeated by Sirberius. He explains why he attacked Sirberius and the Four Horsemen's mission to stop Draethius from resurrecting. Aximili is killed by Sirberius in "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)". Mikael the Horseman of War Mikael is one of the Horsemen. He is the only one who has been confirmed as an angel, or specifically, Kami's Guardian Angel. He is the first to fight in "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)", challengine Dante. He tends to mock his opponents, which leads to his destruction. Mikael is killed by Dante in "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)". Zateyr the Horseman of Famine Zateyr is one of the Horsemen. He was first introduced briefly in "Bingo Books - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)" but begins his fight with Larac in "Bingo Book - The Four Horseman (Guardians of Hell)". Zateyr owns a famous acidic sword. It is never known whether he lost the battle or not with Larac but when Larac wakes up after the battle, and being cared for by Ezra, Larac has a conversation with Zateyr. Zateyr sounds as though he's rearranged his memories in order to live a peaceful life. Larac is credited for defeating Zateyr in "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)". Zateyr later comes back to assist Larac in fighting SALIGIA's Dominic in "Bingo Book - SALIGIA" under the codename Dos. Drakov the Horseman of Pestilence Drakov is one of the Horsemen. He uses a lance, unlike the others who use swords. Drakov is ambushed by Valentine, Kira, and N.V. after discovering that his army was slaughtered by Ashley. Even though Kira and N.V. leave, Drakov is unable to defeat Valentine. He is fatally wounded by Valentine. Drakov is killed by Valentine in "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)". Before Drakov dies, in "Growth of Sin", he tells his servant, Manuel, Valentine's plan. He dies peacefully. From afar, Sirberius saw the fight between Drakov and Valentine.